


While the King's Away the Boys Will Play

by inadistantworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Semi-Public Sex, locker room shenanigans, nobody can tell me hinata doesn't have fun underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata are the last to leave practice one afternoon and for once maybe being alone together isn't so awful





	1. After Practice Cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced with fanfic but I had a dream about this last night, so I thought I'd share.

It’s not like Tsukishima Kei had _followed_ them to the same college.

In fact, they had barely talked about it before deciding, and even then it was merely passing remarks. It’s not like Tsukishima would have really remembered or considered it if he had.

And so what if Nishinoya and Asahi (and most of the others as well, but they had been the notable power couple of Karasuno) were there too? They all had good taste in schools. They had gone to high school together by happenstance, after all, what made college so different?

And honestly why would he _want_ to go to school with the King and his shrimp? Like he wanted to be upstaged for the next four years too.

It was all an accident really, a huge coincidence.

Though not necessarily a _bad_ one. Yamaguchi was here too, and though the rest were annoying, but they were a good team, not even Tsukishima could deny that. They had gone to nationals every year he’d attended Karasuno. Hinata swore at the top of his lungs at least three times every practice that they would do it again. Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure about that, college was significantly more difficult, but he could see them winning a few games.

He didn’t even mind the King lately, not that he’d tell anyone. As for Hinata, that was a little more complicated.

 

“You’re leaving already, Kageyama? You won’t be able to keep up with me if you keep this up!” Hinata puffed up and touched his thumb to his chest.

Tsukishima scoffed, the orange headed boy was as infuriatingly cocky as usual.

Kageyama made a comment about how Hinata would need all the extra practice he could get to even come close to his level, the usual banter, nothing worth paying attention to. Until the King looked at Tsukishima disdainfully, nodded in his direction, “Ask him to stay and practice with you. You need more work on your receives.”

Shock and horror visibly passed through Hinata as he slowly turned around to look at his very tall rival, because there weren’t many other words to describe that relationship. Everything else would have taken paragraphs and would not have been worth it at all, at least not at this point when Kageyama was stalking off without waiting to hear Hinata beg him to stay.

Hinata looked like he wanted to run for the hills while Tsukishima looked a mixture of bored and irritated, a mask he had perfected over the last two years. The reason behind it was just another thing he would never admit.

Hinata, the small, orange haired, hyper, overly enthusiastic, arrogant, talented but without skill, hot headed, and worst of all, giant shadow all must live under, was not entirely awful. In fact, not only was he bearable, but he was kind of cute.

At least when he wasn’t screaming or jumping.

But it was because of these interesting feelings that Tsukishima had avoided being left alone with Hinata for the last two years. This tactic didn’t work however when both Yamaguchi and Kageyama (the two people who could always count on to keep them from being left alone together) had left early (relatively early, they were technically staying after practice but it was a normal occurrence). So for the next hour they spoke very little, in fact he wasn’t even sure they spoke at all. Hinata had tried but got nowhere so he gave up, and Tsukishima had thought about starting a conversation but remembered the eight reasons why he shouldn’t.

  1. If he said anything, Hinata would not stop talking afterwards and he would have to suffer.
  2. If they started to talk, Hinata would become very distracted and his receives would get no better.
  3. If anyone were to see them talking they would immediately ask what the hell was wrong with Tsukishima.
  4. If he said anything to Hinata his eyes might light up and Hinata would know.
  5. If Hinata found out he would make fun of him.
  6. If Hinata found out, he would tell Kageyama.
  7. If Kageyama found out he would never live it down.
  8. Worst of all, if Hinata found out he wouldn’t love him back.



Which just left them in an awkward silence until the blonde just said, “I’m done. I’m going to take a shower and go.” Not even, ‘I’ll see you at practice tomorrow,’ or, ‘Did I ever tell you that I sometimes think about holding your hand?’

They used to just head home after practice and shower then, but now it was easier and more private to shower in the locker rooms than the common showers in the dorms. Hinata was still hit or miss on whether or not he would shower first or after he got back to his room, it all depended on how hyped up he and Kageyama were and what the competition of the day was. Usually they both were so caught up they didn’t even realize until they were back in their room.

Tsukishima however was usually the last one to leave the locker room, taking his time and checking his phone. Yamaguchi would wait for him sometimes but usually Tsukishima would just wave him on and say he’d see him back in their room.

But Hinata bounded after him today, begging for more practice, begging for tips, begging to talk about their next game, begging, begging, begging. Tsukishima dared not answer, he could feel his skin grow hot where Hinata had accidentally bumped into him and made sure to move quicker and stay ahead of Hinata when his thoughts turned the way they often did at the end of practice. Usually it wasn’t a problem, he would take a long shower and force his mind to think about homework and not the loudmouth boy behind him. Instead of imagining him moaning and writhing he would think of calculus and history, whichever he needed to study more.

But with Hinata so close to him today and nobody to distract either of them (namely Yamaguchi and Kageyama) he found it harder to ignore. He silently damned the last minute sign up for Yamaguchi’s tutoring job and whatever mysterious thing Kageyama had to handle.

Hinata babbled on, jumping and slicing his hand through the air, accompanied with his favorite **whoosh** sound effect and Tsukishima turned to him and put his hands on his shoulders, holding him on the ground, and growled, “I’m not your precious King, you don’t need to talk so damn much.” He was well aware that it didn’t sound particularly nice, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. He could only listen to him for so long before imagining what his name sounded like as it slipped from those lips and what other noises the boy could make with the right encouragement.

Hinata blinked a few times and the tall middle blocker watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He nodded slowly and Tsukishima tsked and spun on his heel, opened the locker room door, and strode to the showers. He picked the one down on the far end. Hinata picked one a few stalls away but he feared it wasn’t far enough away to handle his _growing_ problem.

He closed his eyes and began going through the events they had discussed in history but Hinata was _singing_ (badly) and making it almost impossible to focus on anything but him. Finally he turned the water cold, if nothing else it would help until he got home.

When he finally stepped out his towel was over his shoulder and he had changed into clean boxers and shorts. Hinata, however, was standing over by the lockers and pulling his boxers on (they were white with little popsicles all over). He was facing away from Tsukishima so the blonde had only seen his ass but that was more than enough to make the cold shower completely useless.

He pulled his towel from his shoulder and held it in one hand, hoping to conceal most of the evidence. He then cleared his throat and walked forward, chin up and eyes focused on his locker.

A little sound of shock and scrambling about from Hinata caused him to look down at him and see the boy holding his clothes over his crotch and his face was noticeably flushed.

“What? Are you nervous or something, shrimp?”

The desired reaction came, Hinata dropped his clothes and leapt up into the air, shouting something about height and volleyball and Tsukishima being freakishly tall, the usual insults and defenses, but Tsukishima wasn’t listening.

Instead he simply quirked an eyebrow when he saw the quite noticeable outline of Hinata’s not-so-little problem.

The boy fell silent and looked down before immediately covering himself with his hands, “It’s not—”

“Surprise, surprise. And there’s no King to help you with it this time.”

“Kageyama doesn’t—”

“I suppose a lowly commoner like me will have to do this time.” Even Tsukishima was surprised by what he had said but refused to show it; instead he pushed up his glasses and smirked, feigning confidence.

“Wh-what?!” Hinata squeaked out.

“Sit on the bench and let’s just get this over with,” he gestured to the wide gray bench near the lockers.

“You-you don’t have- I can- It’s not what-” His Adam’s apple bobbed again as he swallowed nervously.

“I already offered. If you don’t mind then I don’t mind, but don’t act like you don’t like the idea of some help.”

“I—” He stopped, breathless.

“Sit down, I’ll sit behind you, you won’t even have to look at me.”

He swallowed again and sat down, his body trembling.

Tsukishima walked to his locker and opened it, setting his towel there on top of his shirt. Without turning he told Hinata to take his boxers off, “It’ll be easier that way, the whole thing will go faster without them getting in the way.” Yes, that was the reason. He would have sworn he could feel his blood was about to boil if he wasn’t trying to seem cool still.

He took three steady breaths and turned to see Hinata with only his hands to cover his dick as best he could. His eyes were darting around, unsure of where to look. But as Tsukishima stepped closer his eyes fell to the blonde’s cock, pressing uncomfortably against his shorts and not hiding his interest in the slightest, showing Hinata it wasn’t merely out of irritation. He watched Hinata’s shoulders relax slightly and a pink tongue dart out to lick his lips.

Tsukishima sat behind him, as promised, but pressed his bare chest against Hinata’s back. “You have to move your hands if you want me to do anything,” he commented coolly as he looked over Hinata’s shoulder.

Slowly Hinata moved his hands away and the taller boy had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at the sight. For such a small twerp, Hinata had a good sized package. Maybe not as long as Tsukishima’s, but thicker.

He took it in his hand, not doing anything for a moment but admiring the feel of it throbbing in his hand. It wasn’t until Hinata let out a high pitched whine and said, “If you are going to promise taking care of this for me then you need to do something. Unless you don’t know how, that it.”

“I wouldn’t try and pick a fight in such a compromising position,” he retorted but began slowly stroking his length.

Hinata gasped and his hands flew to the edge of the bench, gripping it like he was afraid he would fly away. Tsukishima smirked, he’d only just started too. “Already?” He teased and ran his thumb over the tip, gathering precum on it before beginning to pick up the pace. Hinata didn’t even appear to have heard.

“Ah! Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki!” His voice was getting higher and his words were peppered with whimpers.

Tsukishima grunted and pressed his own cock against Hinata, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. “God, you’re still annoying, even when you’re about to cum. And don’t call me that.”

Hinata let his head fall back onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, his chest heaving as he writhed, “I’m not” pant pant “about” whimper “to cum” his voice cracked. “And what do you-ah- want me to-“ he was breathless “fu-fuck- want me to” gasp, whimper, “c-call you?” His hips jerked up as he tried to fuck into Tsukishima’s hand.

Tsukishima teasingly loosened his grip and slowed down, almost stopping entirely, showing Hinata what happens to boys who try anything. The boy hissed but stopped and Tsukishima began jerking him off again, this time going a little faster and twisting his hand a little at the end, just how he liked it at home, or, well, here after practice. After staring at the little twerp for hours, standing so close, watching him become damp with sweat, after imagining slamming him against the wall or taking him on the floor of the gym he loved so much. Some practices he just couldn’t wait until he was back in his room.

“Should I” he was interrupted by the most beautiful moan Tsukishima had ever heard, “call you Tsukki-chan? Or-or- _ah!_ ” Tsukishima smirked, poor Hinata, so close to brink, his entire body trembling, it was absolutely perfect. “What about b-baka? Or—” his eyes shot open and he whimpered, looking down at his cock, the head was dark red with need but Tsukishima’s hand was motionless and barely touching him at all now. He didn’t even think his insults were good enough to warrant stopping. He briefly thought about getting himself off right then but remembered what happened when he just bucked his hips once, he couldn’t even imagine what _Tsukki_ would do if he tried to do more.

Tsukishima pressed himself against Hinata more and the small boy moaned, his shortswere so thin and he could feel Tsukishima’s dick through them.

“Do you really want to know what you should call me?” His voice wass low in Hinata’s ear and even in this state he knew Tsukishima is one of the least dangerous people there is, but right then, with Hinata’s cock in his hand, he held all the power in the world and it only made them both harder.

“Yes.” No snarky comments this time.

“Are you sure?”

“Please, please,” it seemed to echo in the empty locker room and Tsukishima wanted to record him begging like this, he was sure if he listened to it back in his room he’d cum without even having to unzip his pants.

He sucked a spot on Hinata’s neck, high above where the collar of his shirt would sit, even if this was a onetime thing everyone would know Hinata belonged to someone, even if only for a few minutes. And the King would know there was a moment when he belonged solely to someone else.

Hinata’s back arched and he cried out but carefully kept his hips completely still. The blonde vowed to admire the dark mark at a later time, instead just giving it a small kiss before he whispered in Hinata’s ear.

“Master.”

And with that he started stroking Hinata’s cock again, sliding his thumb over the tip every so often. His other hand reached up and began to pinch and roll and tease Hinata’s nipple and he began grinding his cock into the small of Hinata’s back.

And the boy was a whimpering mess, reaching behind him to thread his fingers in Tsukishima’s hair and the other holding onto the bench for dear life, unable to form words, only gasps and whimpers and small ah’s.

“Do you want to cum?” His voice cool, smooth, teasing, just the way Hinata liked it.

“Y-yes,” he gasped out.

“Yes what?” He was unrelenting in his pace, briefly amazed that Hinata, the boy who was known for having absolutely no self-control, still hadn’t cum.

“Please let me cum, Master!” Hinata shouted.

That.

Tsukishima wanted that recorded.

He wanted to hear Hinata beg for him more desperately than he begged Kageyama for a toss.

He wanted to hear Hinata call him Master, to finally have his place over Hinata, out of that shadow.

To have this boy writhing in his hands.

This would be burned into his mind forever, more than enough to get him through all his life without ever having to hear it or see it again.

He released Hinata’s nipple and turned his face towards his and kissed him fiercely, their lips crushed together when Hinata cried out and finally came into Tsukishima’s hand and onto his own chest.

Tsukishima slowed down, softened the kiss, slowly bringing the orange haired boy down and not wanting to just stop so abruptly. And when they finally pulled apart he looked into the smaller boy’s wide eyes and went to run his thumb along his reddened lips before pausing when he noticed the cum on his hand glistening in the light.

He swallowed hard and dropped his hand, forcing away thoughts of how Hinata would taste as he stood up. He ignored his own aching cock as he grabbed the towel from his locker and wiped his hand clean, then he walked back to Hinata. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he knelt down in front of the other boy, he awkwardly cleared his throat and avoided eye contact as he cleaned Hinata up.

His chest was still heaving, one nipple more red than the other, the mark on his neck almost purple now.

Unable to help himself he kissed along Hinata’s collarbone and up his neck until he came to his lips.

“Hinata,” he breathed.

“Yes?” His eyes were glazed over, looking both hungry and sated all at once.

He wasn’t sure what to say. I’m sorry? I’ve loved you for two years? I don’t want this to end? Kiss me? I’ve sat on this bench and imagined doing just that so many times it makes my head spin? You are more than the sun, you are the world, the stars, the comets, you are everything? I lied; I stayed with volleyball because of you. I lied; I did follow you here. I lied; I love you.

He didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just kissed him, a hand on each cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

And when it stopped it was because Hinata’s hand had drifted down, brushing against Tsukishima’s cock, causing him to break away and gasp.

“Let me return the favor…” Hinata’s cheeks were cherry red and he was looking down and off to the side. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s, “Master.”


	2. Nobody is Going to Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata continue having some good times in secret while doing their homework or something I guess

Across campus, on the second floor of the library in the Tutoring Center, Yamaguchi is sitting at a table with Kageyama. Yamaguchi stretches his arms over his head and looks nervously at Kageyama. It’s one of the most awkward experiences he’s ever been put in, he can’t remember a time when he was alone with him for this long, and it’s only more stressful with the fact it’s a very secret tutoring session (Kageyama just doesn’t pay as much attention to class as he does to volleyball). Well, that reason and one other.

“Do you think they figured it out?” He was never on board with the plan to begin with. It seemed so sneaky and pushy and what if they were wrong and they didn’t like each other? Or what if they were right and nothing came of it anyways? Or what if—

“Those two?” Kageyama scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Hinata is an idiot and Tsukishima is smart but he’d never think that we would purposefully leave them alone like this. He thinks he’s so great and so smart that nobody would ever notice that he’s got a huge thing for Hinata.”

“Kageyama...you _didn’t_ notice…” Yamaguchi regretted pointing that out.

 

Four days later

 

“They know,” Hinata hissed.

“They don’t know,” Tsukishima turned to the next page in his textbook. Hinata had been saying that constantly for the last four days, ever since their locker room incident. He was positive that the others were onto them while Tsukishima was positive they had no way of knowing, not even Yamaguchi knew yet. They had agreed not to say anything until they had really figured it out themselves.

But that didn’t mean they’d stopped what they started while they figured it out, if anything it had only become more intense. Tsukishima thanked every god he knew, one of the reasons he’d been slowing the conversation down was because what if Hinata wanted to stop? Not just stop this but everything? He couldn’t go back, not now. But right now the boy was his.

“But earlier Asahi—”

“Hinata,” Tsukishima looked up and the tone in his voice stopped Hinata’s anxious pacing.

“Yes?” His breaths came quicker now and he swallowed hard, he knew that voice but it was better when he pretended he didn’t, when Tsukishima told him exactly what he wanted him to do. It was better to act dumb, which he was very good at.

“There’s no need to worry, they have no idea. Now, why don’t you put your mouth to better use? Come here.” He pushed the chair back a little but didn’t stand.

Hinata didn’t have to play dumb this time, he was genuinely confused. The other two times Hinata had sucked him off Tsukishima had been standing. He went to the blond anyways but didn’t kneel, still unsure.

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow and a smirk played along his lips, “Didn’t I ask you,” _that’s code for told me_ , Hinata thought, “to use your mouth? Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

“I was just wondering…Master,” Hinata loved how the word felt in his mouth, how it tasted when it slipped out, but he still hesitated on it, was Tsukishima pulling his leg? Had he found his journal and it was all one long prank? When was the right time to use it and was the wrong time? Did he think his safeword (Pineapple) was stupid? And—

“What were you wondering?” Tsukishima was surprisingly patient, but it was usual, Hinata got distracted so easily, on and off the court, that he simply had to accept it.

“Do you want me to…do that here?” Hinata frowned, it’s not even like he had pulled the chair out and turned to him to make it easier, he was still facing the desk.

“Technically I want you to sit under the desk, I have to keep studying but I thought you’d like to make it a little more enjoyable for me.”

Hinata’s breath hitched and he looked away from Tsukki (he’d taking to calling him that only in his thoughts, he wasn’t eager to see what the punishment was for saying it out loud…yet), and looked at the small space under the wooden desk. He’d never thought about it, how many people pointed at a desk and said ‘I’m going to suck someone off under that’, well, maybe more than he figured but still. But now that the idea was in his mind it sounded like something he should have been thinking about.

The thing was that Hinata liked the idea of being used. Not literally maybe, he wanted to be used by someone who wasn’t actually using him, but in the moment when he’s not thinking about it very hard and someone is taking him for their own pleasure, well he really liked that. Like in the locker room when Tsukishima fucked his mouth when he was close to cumming, giving no thought to Hinata’s pleasure anymore and just using Hinata’s mouth to get himself off. Yeah. That was a good memory.

And this? Tsukishima studying (or at least pretending to) while Hinata was under this cramped desk and sucking him off?

“May I touch myself, Master?” He asked breathlessly as he walked to the desk.

Tsukishima saw the look in his eyes and his smirk grew wider. He had picked up on Hinata’s interest in being used and this was the first time that he’d done something big about it, most of the time he just took Hinata in whatever way he wanted, trying to get it across that he was there for Tsukishima’s pleasure and not his own, but this was more obvious. And it appeared to be working quite well.

“And why would I let you do that? I already told you, I want you to do this for me because I find this studying boring, I don’t need you getting distracted and trying to get yourself off more than focusing on me.”

“Of course, Master.” He didn’t even seemed phased, but Tsukishima eyes the noticeable bulge in his pants. Hinata licked his lips and lowered himself to his hands and knees and crawled under the desk.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll take care of you myself,” Tsukishima added as he scooted the chair back in.

Hinata didn’t answer, he had barely even registered what Tsukishima had said, instead he was focused completely on something else.

He unzipped Tsukishima’s pants and pulled his hardening dick out through the dark blue boxers (not nearly as exciting on the aliens on Hinata’s but he wasn’t in a position to judge right now) and licked the underside of his Master’s cock from base to tip before taking him into his mouth.

Tsukishima’s breaths came quicker but other than that nobody would have even noticed anything different about him from a quick glance. Although he was no longer able to focus enough to read or take notes, but part of the fun was making Hinata think that he could. So every now and then he would turn the page, scribble something on his notepad, tap his pencil. Once he even erased something, he wasn’t sure what it was, but hopefully it wasn’t important.

Hinata, for having only given two (three if you counted this one) blow jobs in his life was surprisingly good at them. Sucking on the head and flicking his tongue over the slit at the tip, his hand stroking what wasn’t in his mouth while he did so. Then sliding down and taking more of him, inch by inch. Tsukishima had loved to watch his cock slip in and out of those lips. Hinata had no issues deepthroating with all of the practice he’d been getting from popsicles and other more phallic shaped foods he enjoyed (only Tanaka seemed surprised when he came out).

Despite the apparent disinterest, Hinata was just as determined as ever, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster, bringing the blond closer to the edge the whole time. He was just about to abandon all pretenses of work, already threading his fingers through Hinata’s hair, holding his head down and beginning to fuck up into his mouth, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

He tsked angrily and looked to the door, then leaned back to look at Hinata, still with Tsukishima’s cock down his throat and his big eyes looking up at him with surprise and fear and…desire.

He loosened his hold on the boy’s head slightly, but left it there to say ‘don’t stop’ and straightened up in the desk and returned his attention to the text book. “Come in.”

He felt Hinata’s shock, as if he hadn’t really expected him to do that, but he didn’t move away, instead he started up again, but slower than before, but with more attention to the little things that Tsukishima loved. Tsukishima removed the hand that had been on his head and placed it back on the desk.

The door opened and Tsukishima had to clear his throat to sound right when he said, “Hey Yamaguchi.”

“Hey, I was just wondering if you’d seen Hinata? Kageyama was looking for him and nobody can seem to find him anywhere right now.”

 _Of course they’d ask for him now_ , Tsukishima thought bitterly.

Hinata, now seeming more into the game, sat back and began jacking the blond off, his spit making his hand slide easily and Tsukishima had to cough to hold back the moans.

“I haven’t seen him anywhere since practice. Maybe he went to visit his family.” Did that make sense? It had to make sense, of course it made sense.

But Yamaguchi frowned, obviously not just taking that answer, “I don’t know, normally he says something about what his plans are. Normally he tells everyone exactly what he’s doing and invites us all to go. Which, by the way, it’s rude that you never go, Tsukki.”

“Next time, I’ll go next time.”

“You said that last time.”

“I promise I’ll go next time, I swear.” Tsukishima wanted to beg his friend to leave.

“Okay. Well are you sure he didn’t say anything about where he was going? Kageyama really wanted to talk to him and—”

“Well I’m sure the King can wait. Hinata obviously has more important things to do than bow to his every need.” He almost snickered at the idea that he was keeping Hinata from the King, that Hinata was willingly stroking his cock under the desk while Kageyama searched for him. He would have to wait until he’d had his fill of Hinata first. And whatever state Hinata went to him in would be because of what Tsukishima did to him.

Yamaguchi shook his head, “Maybe I’ll send him a text.”

“He’ll turn up, he always does. He’s probably looking for Kageyama now, they’re practically sewn together. Why don’t you go help Kageyama look for him, maybe he got distracted by a cat or ran into some rival school on accident again.”

Still with the furrowed eyebrows and deep frown, “Yeah, I guess. I’ll be back later Tsukki. Send him a text for me, okay?”

“I guess.”

“Thanks.” And then he finally left and Tsukishima leaned back and glared at the boy under the desk.

He grabbed his hair and brought his mouth back to his cock, holding his head still while he fucked Hinata’s mouth and the small boy moaned around his cock and grabbed Tsukishima’s thighs to ground himself when the blond came.

He tried to swallow it all but some spilled out of the corner of his mouth, and when he sat back, his cherry red lips and flushed cheeks and gasping for breath while a small amount of cum trickled down.

Tsukishima backed the chair up and Hinata slowly crawled out, visibly shaking, and Tsukishima stood up and helped Hinata up. Then immediately turned him around and slammed him down on the table.

“They’re looking for you, do you want to go?” He lightened his touch so his hand was barely touching Hinata’s back, trying to make it obvious that he was allowed to leave. He hadn’t said Pineapple or anything but it was important that Hinata knew he could leave at any time. Tsukishima wanted Hinata to choose him, he didn’t want to keep him.

“No way, not yet,” his answers always made the blond feel safer. Perhaps this wasn’t just about the physical, maybe Hinata really did want to stay for him and not just what he could do.

But those were thoughts for later, right now he just wanted to make Hinata come undone again.

He added more pressure, holding Hinata down now, and with his free hand he reached around to undo Hinata’s pants. He then yanked them down, making sure to take hold of his boxers as well, just enough to show his ass. They didn’t even make it down to his knees. He opened a drawer in the desk where he kept a bottle of lube with a push dispenser, like a bottle of soap but much more fun.

He coated his fingers and teased his middle finger along the smaller boy’s hole, “Can you imagine if Yamaguchi had knocked now?” He asked, circling the puckered hole/bud, “If he walked in to see you like this? Held down, exposed,” he slipped his finger in slowly, “dying to be fucked?”

“Please,” Hinata whimpered.

“What do you want?” He was only up to his second knuckle now, Hinata praised and hated those long fingers. They filled him up so well but Tsukki seemed to take his damned time doing it. He could only imagine what his cock would feel like buried in his ass. They’d never gone that far, just a few fingers, but he thought about it so often he believed he could actually feel it sometimes.

“More,” was all he was able to say.

“If the others could see you now, begging for me to give you more,” he obliged his boy though, adding a second finger and starting to finger fuck his ass.

But the orange headed boy, in true Hinata fashion, wasn’t satisfied. Tsukishima loved it, he constantly pushing him to do better, though he’d never say anything about it out loud. “Please, Master, please I need more.”

“You were such a good boy for me today,” the tall blond commented, his fingers brushing against the small boy’s prostate and causing him to jerk his hips, “I could give you more if you wanted. Just tell me what you want and it’s yours, Hinata.”

“I want-ah” his hands scrabbled around, looking for something to hold onto while his Master deliberately began teasing his prostate with his terribly long fingers, “I want you, Master.”

“Specifics, Hinata, or I won’t understand.” A devilish smirk spread across his face. All of this had gotten him hard again already and he was excited for the next part.

“I want your cock, please, I want you to fuck me.”

“Anything for you,” he answered, “but remember not to cum until I tell you to,” Tsukishima wanted to make this last. Under normal circumstances he would have required a bit longer to be ready to go again, but the whole situation was seeding the process up. This was his first time with Hinata, he didn’t want to disappoint.

But he still waited a bit longer, scissoring his boy open, making sure his cock was fully hard before he slid his fingers out of Hinata, making him whimper in frustration and anticipation. He started teasing the tip against his hole, while he got more lube on his hand and then began lubing his cock up.

“Are you ready?” Tsukishima asked.

Hinata was quivering, biting his lip and his eyes were squeezed shut. He had wanted to practice, Nishinoya had gotten him a dildo for his birthday last year as a joke (hopefully a joke) and he wanted to use it after the locker room incident, but Kageyama never left. He was in class, at practice, or in the room. He wasn’t sure what kind of things he would be able to pick up if he had practiced, but it would have made him feel better about this moment if he had.

Tsukishima’s thumb was rubbing circles on his back and his voice was low and calm, “We don’t have to, Hinata.”

“I want to, please, I want this,” Hinata was whimpering and his legs were shaking.

And Hinata was not one to be denied, especially not by Tsukishima. He pressed into Hinata, the boy tensing around his cock. Tsukki bit his lip and waited a moment, letting Hinata adjust to the couple of inches before sliding more into him, “You’re such a good boy,” he breathed out when his hips were pressed against Hinata.

Hinata had never imagined being so full and had certainly never imagined liking it this much. He’d always thought it would be good but Tsukki wasn’t even moving yet and he was worried he’d cum any second, which was totally against the rules and while it would be fun to find out what his punishment would be one day, he didn’t want to experiment with that right now. But he also couldn’t just take Tsukki not moving, he needed friction and something else, something more.

“Please,” he begged quietly, unsure what else to ask for.

Luckily Tsukishima understood and slowly started thrusting in and out of the orange headed boy, and oh fuck did he feel good. His hands slid down to Hinata’s hips, his fingers digging into them while he picked up his pace. He was fucking Hinata. He was actually doing this. For two years he’d loved this boy and now he had him bent over the table and his cock buried inside him.

Hinata was a little less capable of thought, especially after Tsukki grazed something in him that made him see stars and moan the word fuck, bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

Tsukishima would probably have said something snarky, asked if Hinata liked that, slowed down and asked what Hinata wanted, something like he would normally do, if he wasn’t so focused on pounding into the boy and hitting that spot again and again to make him moan louder.

“Tsu-Tsukki I’m gonna—”

“Not yet, a little longer, love. I want you to cum with me,” he grunted. So close, just out of reach.

Neither one even registered what they’d called each other.

Hinata, always willing to go a little longer, to live up to the challenge, tensed up as if that would help keep him from cumming, maybe it did and maybe it didn’t but what it did do was take Tsukishima just far enough.

He gasped and reached around, grabbing Hinata’s cock in his hand and giving it a few quick strokes and whispered, “Now, I want you to cum now,” and gave one final thrust as deep as he could into the smaller boy as he hit his climax.

Hinata cried out, “Tsukishima!” and came with his Master as he filled him with cum.

He slumped down against the table when he finished and Tsukishima pressed his chest against Hinata’s back, laying himself on top of Hinata while they both caught their breath.

“You called me Tsukki again,” he painted out.

“It’s shorter than Tsukishima,” Hinata pointed out.

Tsukki only laughed and kissed Hinata’s shoulder blade gently before straightening up. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Hinata waited until Tsukki had helped him out of his pants and shirt before he asked, “Can I stay here for a little while? To recover just a bit before I go find Kageyama?”

“Of course, I’m not just going to send you away after that,” he answered as he picked Hinata up bridal style (thankfully because Hinata’s legs were like jelly and he seriously doubted he’d be able to walk anywhere right now) and carried him to his bed. He set him down and got in after him, spooning the small boy and holding him to his chest.

 _I’m not just going to let you go after that, I’m not just going to let you disappear now._ He thought, kissing the top of Hinata’s head.

“Hinata—”

“Tsukishima—”

Tsukki looked down and saw big brown eyes staring intently up at him. He swallowed hard and nodded, when Hinata looked like that, with that much intensity, nobody was going to keep him from saying whatever overdramatic and optimistic thing he was going to say. Besides, Tsukki would give anything to put off what he was going to say just a moment longer. Just a moment longer before he got rejected.

Hinata’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, he looked like he was about to say something about going to nationals after they’d been defeated in some big game. “Tsukishima I love you.”

Tsukishima’s heart must have stopped, he couldn’t even remember how to breathe.

_Tsukishima I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

He kissed Hinata, a real kiss, not one covered up with sex and moans and roaming hands. It would be a kiss they always thought of as their first kiss. And when he finally pulled away from the breathtaking contact he whispered, “I love you too, shrimp.”

 

“No! They can’t be doing it right now, I was just there, I _saw_ Tsukki! He was doing his homework!” Yamaguchi explained to Nishinoya.

Kageyama frowned and nodded, “If he only saw Tsukishima in the room then Hinata must be somewhere else, and obviously not doing _that_ with him right now.”

Noya smirked and looked at Asahi whose cheeks were bright red, “Yamaguchi, did Tsukishima look…a little flustered? Red cheeks or messy hair or a little breathless or anything?”

Yamaguchi’s face scrunched up as he thought about it, “Well maybe a little, but—”

“And how eager did he seem to get you out of the room?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “But where?”

“In my personal experience,” Asahi looked at Noya in horror and his cheeks turned even redder as he watched his boyfriend place a hand on his puffed out chest and said, “underneath a desk is a great place to have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that this is the only porn I've ever written??


End file.
